Demons we become
by Inya
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are humans changed into full blood demons by science. They hate it and want revenge. rate PG-13 for swearing
1. Who am I

Inya: Hi there this is my first fic so be nice. Please *Waves a small white flag*  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha. T-T so do not sue.  
  
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were once human but they were change into demons by science.  
  
Chapter One: Who am I? ?????????????? POV  
  
Who am I?  
  
Who I really am, I'll never know. I used to be human before they got me. I am no longer human anymore. I used to live with my family, my mother, my father and my little brother. My parents died in a car crash on faithful evening. My little brother was only three and I was ten.  
  
(AN. For you who don't know yet of who is speaking is Sesshoumaru. I know he was a lot older but this is the way he is okay.)  
  
We were soon put into an orphanage. My brother seem to get along with the other kids but I stayed put. I didn't feel like making new friends who were going to be taken away any way.  
  
A couple of months, a very strange man came over and was staring at both me and my brother with hungry eyes. I didn't like the look of that man. He looked to me like a business man and didn't have time for children. Any way, I then had to make a decision that I knew I was going to regret. I didn't like the man staring at my brother so very slowly I was making my brother sick. Every night I would put cleanser in his food. I didn't want that man to get him. He was soon put into a hospital. I hope I didn't kill him.  
  
That strange man came back a few days after my brother was put in the hospital. He looked disappointed when he couldn't get my brother. I smirked at that. But he got me back when he adopted me along with another kid. He took us to his limo and drove us to a seaport. We then were placed in a large ship. After five boring hours of sailing, where does this guy live, we saw a large island. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck and then darkness overcame me.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to see a strange man giving me some kind of a weird shot in my arm. When I was fully awake I notice I was strapped down onto a table. The reaction to the shot was a blinding pain throughout my body. A big tall muscular man came and un strapped me, carried me through long hallways and then threw me into a room.  
  
"Looks like we have a new one for the canine group," said a boy a little older and taller than me. He took my arm to look at the band they placed on me.  
  
"Hmmmmm.looks like they finally used the dog gene."  
  
"What gene?" I said confused of what had happen.  
  
"Well." he looked down at my band again, "Sesshoumaru. You are no longer a human anymore. You are now a dog youkai."  
  
"A what?" I said. What bullshit was he blabbing about?  
  
"The thing they gave you was something that will change your genes. They gave you dog. So now you're a dog youkai. And your old life is now gone."  
  
I looked down at the floor. I'll never see my little brother again. My hair fell down into my face. I looked at my hair to see it turn silver. I gasped in shock. The boy chuckled.  
  
"Your whole body is going to change. Just like me but I got the wolf gene. I'm Koga."  
  
I didn't care for his name. I wanted out. I wanted to be there for my brother. Now I can't I'm stuck here for who-knows-how-long. I want to have revenge on that man. He will pay.  
  
**********************To be continued*********************************  
  
Inya: hated? Liked? Please review. No flames I'll just laugh at them for fun. In this fic Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have a brotherly love. I'll make it that they will hate each other later on but come on they are just kids for right now. Inuyasha will appear in the next chapter. So Please Review. *Is down on her knees* 


	2. Surprises

Inya: Hi it's me again. I want to say thank you for Demon Girl and Anime Cat for your reviews. Sorry if this took so long in updating but the thing was that I had volleyball and class.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 2: Surprises.  
  
************************Sesshoumaru's POV*******************************  
  
Two years. For two years I've been here. Two years. My brother is now five I think. I'm starting to miss him.  
  
They, the scientist always watch us as they trained us. We are supposed to be the perfect warriors. Today at sometime we are going to get a new recruit at the canine group.  
  
I was fully changed. My hair was silver instead of black, my eyes changed to a gold color, my hands grew into claws and weird but cool markings appeared on my face and arms. I kinda liked the blue crescent moon on my forehead. I also got a tail. I am now twelve years old.  
  
Everyday we would go through the same routine. We would go into the school with our tutor, Kikyou. She I think has permitted PMS. Next we would go train. The man's (who is also the boss) son, Naraku, who I think is a year older than Koga, teaches us how to fight.  
  
"Come on and face me you weak canines," snarled Naraku.  
  
I refused to do anything for them. The boss just did nothing but smirked at me as if he had something planed for me. I didn't like it.  
  
Koga stepped up and got in a defense position. Naraku just smirked and got in a stance. Koga charge toward him. Koga swung his claws at him but Naraku dodge and disappeared.  
  
"Hey....Where did he go?" Koga said.  
  
Naraku came and hit Koga in the back of his head and said, "Never turn your back to an enemy."  
  
Koga went flying into the wall. He only suffered a few scratches on his face. I only stood still watching.  
  
"You all are weak. I say an extra three hours in the training room. NOW....GO!"  
  
Two of the others had to carry Koga and the rest of us high tailed out of there. Now was lunch time. We get our usual protein glob of food. The food wasn't that bad. After we ate, we had to have our "reading time." Though I did not mind reading, I found it quite relaxing and it reminded me of my little brother. After reading, we would go for our daily check up with the crazy doctors. They would write down any changes that we would have and to see if we were healthy. After the check up from hell, we are then escorted back to our rooms. We would do what we wanted in our room. I just sit in the corner and meditate.  
  
The door open and I got up. It was my turn to catch the poor kid. The boss was carrying the new one. This surprised everyone. He never carries the kid.  
  
He smirked at me and said, "Enjoy your new roommate."  
  
He threw a small child with long black hair at me. I caught him but before I hit the ground. I turned him over to see a small face that I could recognized anywhere.....It was my little brother. My eyes grew red and I bared my fangs. They'll pay for this.  
  
************* To be continue******************  
  
Inya: Well that's the second chapter. Please review  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Inya: hey awake up!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nothing  
  
Inya: well it is late but I'll get them next chapter. 


	3. Meet Inuyasha

Inya: Hi It's me again ....... Finally My Summer Break has begun. Yeah I Might have more time updating my story. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. When I do I will rule the world.  
  
Inya: Ahem anyway on with the story. HIT IT LOUIE!!!  
  
******************************Sesshoumaru's POV*************************  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru? You know this kid?" said Koga, "It's kinda strange that they would use a small child. They would usually get a ten year old. Who is this?"  
  
I picked up my brother, placed him gently on my bed and said, "He's my brother."  
  
Koga came over and looked at his band. I couldn't tell the codes yet but Koga had been here longer than I had.  
  
"Mmmmm Inuyasha is his new name..0193.9 Inu. That means he's a dog like you."  
  
Inuyasha? To tell the truth I couldn't remember what his real name was. I have been here way too long. I stared at him to see his hair slowly changing to silver. He slowly opened his violet gray eyes and jumped back when he saw us.  
  
I could smell fear in him and was a little sad that he didn't recognize me. Then again I was changed and he didn't know Koga yet.  
  
He scooted far back away from us until he fell off the bed. I slowly approach him showing him I mean no harm. Koga came up in the same way.  
  
Inuyasha backed up into a corner, scared out of his mind. "Leave me alone," he said weakly.  
  
We stopped about an inch away from him. He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his knees. I could hear him saying that this is a dream.  
  
"It is a shame," Koga whispered in my ear.  
  
"What's a shame?" I whispered back.  
  
"For someone to have such a rare color in eyes that going to be gone."  
  
"Wh.what about my eyes," Inuyasha said frantically.  
  
We both looked over at him in surprised. Damn it, his senses are coming in and fast. "Nothing to worry about little one," I said  
  
He looked at me shocked. I smirked; he looked so much like our father but with our mother's eyes.  
  
"Who..Who are you?" he asked still scared.  
  
"I'm Koga and this is Sesshoumaru. We're your friends, Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha?" he asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"That is your name. Now why don't you come here," said Koga stretching his hand toward him. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Come on kid. We're not going to hurt you," Koga said.  
  
I walked up more to him and kneeled down. He looked at me. I smiled warmly at him and said, "Don't you remember me...Little one?"  
  
His eyes widen in surprise and said, "Br...brother?"  
  
I smirked and nodded. He jumped into my arms and I could feel his tears soaking into my clothes. I stood up holding him.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again," he cried.  
  
I rubbed his back hoping to calm him. "It's all right. We're back again."  
  
He soon fell asleep in my arms. I carried him back to my bed and laid him down. I then crawled into bed with him. Koga went to his bed and fell asleep. Inuyasha snuggled closer to me and I wrapped a protective arm around him as I too fell asleep.  
  
************************To Be Continue******************************  
  
Inya: Phew that's done for now. What will happen next? You just have to review to find out. Sorry about that only users could review. I think I got that fix.  
  
Inuyasha: What was that about Koga being like that?  
  
Inya: It just goes with the story. Or do I have to put you in THAT ROOM again?  
  
Inuyasha: ^_^;;  
  
Inya: *pats him on the head* Good boy. Please review. 


	4. New Changes

Inya: HI it's me again. Sorry for not updating as fast. I had to go to volleyball camp and I also might not update for a while because I'm going to Valdosta GA soon to visit some of my friends. Don't worry that is why I'm going to update as soon as I can this week. Okay and Ellen to answer your question, Yes Inuyasha is going to fully change just read some of the clues.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: aren't you forgetting about something.  
  
Inya: I love you  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru with a lot of lawyers behind them: Not that!  
  
Inya: Fine I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
*Lawyers disappear*  
  
Inya: ^_^;; on with the story.  
  
Chapter 4: New Changes  
  
*******************Sesshoumaru's POV*********************  
  
I woke up first as usual to found my brother different. His hair was no longer black but silver like mine is now. His hands had slowly changed into claws during the night. This was not a life for him.  
  
I soon felt him move a little before he opened his eyes to show a gold color where it once was violet. He smiled warmly at me. I couldn't help but smirk back.  
  
I found it quite strange that he was changing faster than I did when I first came here. It took me about a week to change fully but Inuyasha was fully changed from what I think.  
  
I guess that it is because he is younger than the rest of us. I mean from what Koga said is that they only had been using children 10 and up. Inuyasha was still a five year old, who is pretty smart for his age.  
  
There was one thing that he didn't get what I got. A tail. I had one and it is a long one. I am talking about super long. It was so long that I had to wrap it around my shoulder just to keep me or anyone else from stepping on it.  
  
"Brother?" he asked.  
  
"What?" I said while brushing my hair.  
  
"Why did my hair change? Didn't it used to be black?"  
  
"Hair changes as we get older," I replied.  
  
"Oh," he said and he took his fingers through his hair to look at it, "It's kinda pretty."  
  
I looked at him to see him scratching his head. "Stop that or we'll think you have lice."  
  
"Gomen"  
  
Koga decided to finally wake up and yawned, "So the brat is starting to change, huh?"  
  
"Who's a brat? Baka?" my brother growled.  
  
"Nobody" Koga said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Before a fight could broke out between them, the door swung open. The boss and Kikyou came in. He seemed to smirk when he saw my brother's new features.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes got big and ran toward them while calling out Kikyou's name. He hugged her leg. What did they do to him? Brainwash?  
  
"What do ya want?" Koga said then he saw Inuyasha hugging her, "Inuyasha, How do you know her?"  
  
"Oh, well back where I used to live, I was really sick and they put me in this other place where she was my doctor. She helped me get all better with some weird shots. They hurt at first but then I got all better," he said then smiled.  
  
That explained why he was changing faster than us. Bastards! I thought he would be safe there but they still took him. I watch Kikyou rubbed his head lightly.  
  
The boss said that since Inuyasha was too young to train with us, he would be placed in another room while we train and Kikyou would be his tutor.  
  
After the boss and Kikyou left, many of the other people here cheered for not having Kikyou as a teacher anymore. Poor Inuyasha, Just wait until she starts to teach him. He is in for a rough ride.  
  
***************TO BE CONTINUE**************************  
  
Inya: there another chapter done. Please review. Thanks to the people who do review. You guys make me Happy.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha: I thought that we make you happy.  
  
Inya: ^_^;;  
  
Inuyasha: No I make her happy. *glares at Miroku*  
  
Miroku: No I do  
  
*Sesshoumaru appears*  
  
Sesshoumaru: no I do.  
  
*all three start to fight*  
  
Inya: Well.....Please get those reviews in. Until next time ja_ne! 


	5. Author note Important

Inya: Wow I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I'm sorry. I have a lot of school and now I lost the notebook that has all my stories. I promise that once I find it I will update.

Inuyasha: I think you're just lazy.

Inya: O.O….T-T You're so mean.

Sesshoumaru: holds and glare

Inya: P at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: --

Inya: I promise that I will find that notebook and finish the story.


End file.
